New Student
by someone98line
Summary: -Oneshoot HaeMin- "Mwo? Kita sekamar?." Kaget Sungmin mendengar kata-kata Donghae tadi. "Tentu saja sebangku, sekamar." Jawab Donghae santai. Just reading, Don't Like Don't Read. Mind to review


Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

.  
.

SMart High School. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sekolah yang di penuhi dengan anak-anak laki-laki tersebut. Sekolah yang banyak dibicarakan orang-orang yang kabarnya banyak Gay disana. Tentu saja, bahkan gurupun juga mengikuti murid-muridnya yang berperilaku aneh mencintai sesama jenis. Bahkan kadang mereka melakukan sex di asrama, jangankan di asrama, bahkan di kelaspun mereka mau melakukan sex, didepan guru juga, apapun yang terjadi, disaat mereka mau tidak mau mereka akan melakukannya. Contohnya seperti Eunhyuk sang Yadong master, yang selalu melakukan sex dengan siapapun. Hampir setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik para murid SMart School tidak pernah belajar karena sering melakukan sex di sekolah. Alhasil dari jam pertama sampai balik keasrama pun mereka akan melakukan hubungan terkecuali dengan orang yang satu ini dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang SMart School karna dia anak baru, pindahan dari jepang Lee Sungmin namanya.

"Anak-anak, kalian bisa berhenti sebentar? Sekarang kita akan kedatangan murid baru, ayo silahkan masuk." Ucap Han songsaenim menyuruh murid-muridnya berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh itu dihadapan anak baru. Sungmin pun mulai memasuki kelas barunya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghaseyo Chonun Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gigi kelincinya tersebut. Sedangkan yang duduk hanya menatap Sungmin seperti ingin memakannya. "Sungmin-sshi, kau bisa duduk dengan Donghae-sshi." Ucap Han songsaenim membuat para murid-murid mendesah mendengar ucapan dari Han songsaenim karna tidak dapat duduk dengan seorang Lee Sungmin tapi, mereka juga terkejut saat Han songsaenim menyuruh Sungmin duduk dengan Donghae, kenapa dengan yang namanya Donghae. Ya, Lee Donghae tidak berbeda jauh dengan Eunhyuk, hanya saja Donghae melakukannya saat dia sedang ingin melakukannya, kalau tidak bukan hubungan yang mereka dapatkan melainkan siksaan yang akan mereka dapatkan dari seorang Lee Donghae, dan satu lagi. Sebangku berarti satu kamar diasrama nanti.

Sungmin mulai mendekati bangkunya tepat dibelakang paling pojok, lalu duduk disamping Donghae. "Annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida." Sapa Sungmin pada Donghae, Donghaepun melihat kearah Sungmin lalu menyunggingkan bibirnya atau bisa disebut dengan seringaian. "Lee Donghae imnida." Ucap Donghae dingin, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Songsaenim aku permisi ke toilet sebentar ya." Izin Donghae pada songsaenim yang sedang mengajar, sebelum pergi Donghae sempat bicara pada Sungmin. "Temui aku di WC, 10 menit lagi." Ucap Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

10 menit sudah, Sungminpun mengikuti perintah Donghae tadi untuk menemuinya di WC. "Songsaenim bolehkah saya permisi?. "Songsaenimpun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera pergi dari kelas tersebut. Di koridor sangat sepi padahal biasanya akan ada suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk, yang tengah dimanjakan sama orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Tidak sadar Sungmin sudah sampai di depan pintu toilet, Sungmin pun membuka pintu tersebut, sepi tidak ada Donghae. "apa jangan-jangan dia hanya berbohong ya?." Batin Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin pun ingin kembali ke kelas tapi tiba-tiba tangan kekar Donghae sudah menarik baju Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam WC lalu mencium Sugmin sambil mengunci pintu WC tersebut. Sungmin pun membuka matanya melihat siapa yang tengah menciuminnya, seketika Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat Donghae yang sudah Full Naked. Sungmin mencoba mendorong Donghae tapi tidak bisa melihat betapa besarnya otot-otot Donghae yang Sungmin lihat.

"Emmhh." Desah Sungmin saat Donghae menggigit bibir atas Sungmin. Donghaepun tidak tinggal main, Donghae langsung membuka seluruh seragam yang dikenakan Sungmin, hingga mereka sekarang benar-benar Full Naked. Tak tinggal diam, tangan Donghae sudah meremas junior Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendesah keras di ciumannya. Donghae melepas ciumannya, Sungmin pun menarik napas panjang, lalu. Masukkan kedalam mulutmu. Ucap Donghae seenaknya sambil mengarahkan juniornya pada Sungmin, Sungmin pun menolaknya. "Kau gila, aku gak mau itu menjijikkan." Sungminpun beranjak dari duduknya tapi di tahan oleh Donghae. Karna Sungmin tidak mau memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Sungmin alhasil Donghaepun mempercepat mainnya dengan memasuki juniornya kedalam hole Sungmin, Sungmin tak kuasa menahan sakit yang berada di bagian bawahnya, sedangkan Donghae hanya mendesah, karna junior rasanyanya seperti di pijit dengan dinding hole Sungmin yang sempit itu. "Akkhh.. Donghae-sshi, jebal lepaskan tolong." Racau Sungmin, Donghae tidak mendengar ocehan Sungmin malah mempercepat tempo genjotannya. "Akkhh...bersabarlah chagi tunggu sebentar." ucap Donghae pada Sungmin. Donghae mempercepat genjotannya membuat Donghae orgasme berkal-kali di hole Sungmin. Donghaepun akhirnya melepas juniornya dar hole Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasa tenang sedikit atas perlakuan Donghae tadi. "Kajja, aku antar kau ke asrama kita." Ucap Donghae sambil mencium bibir Sungmi sekilas. Donghae mengangkat Sungmin dari duduknya lalu memberikan seragam Sungmin yang dibuangnya tadi pada Sungmin lalu pergi ke asrama mereka.

.

.

.

"Ini kamar kita." Ucap Donghae setelah memasuki kamar mereka berdua. "Mwo? Kita sekamar?." Kaget Sungmin mendengar kata-kata Donghae tadi. "Tentu saja sebangku, sekamar." Jawab Donghae santai. "Kenapa? kau tidak mau sekamar denganku?." Sambung Donghae lagi. "A-aniya...hanya saja akuuhhmmppphh..." Ucap Sungmin tidak jelas karna Donghae menciumnya lagi. "Lets do it again, baby." Ucap Donghae, Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Donghae." Emmmppphhh." Desah Donghae sambl memaksakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin, Sungminpun membalas ciuman Donghae lalu membiarkan lidah nakal Donghae masuk kedalam mulutnya. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala Bridal Style menuju Spring Bed lalu menjatuhinya dengan dia menidih tubuh Sungmin sambil tetap menciumnya."Ehhhmm." Desah Sungmin saat Donghae tdak sengaja menggigit bibir atasnya. Tidak tinggal diam tangan Sungmin mulai membuka kancing seragam Donghae, Donghae pun mendesah saat Sungmin memainkan nipple sebelah kanan Donghae. Donghe juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin lakukan tadi membuka seragam Sungmin. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama Full Naked. Donghaepun mengarah kan juniornya ke mulut Sungmin, awalnya Sungmin merasa jijik untuk melahap junior besar milk Donghae tersebut, tapi tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Donghaepun langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Donghaepun menggerakkan pinggulnya kedepan-belakang, membuatnya mendesah tak karuan. "akkhhh...faster chagiya." Ucap Donghae, Sungminpun mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Donghae membuat Donghae orgasme.

Crot~

Donghaepun orgasme didalam mulut Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tidak menelan cairan Donghae, terlhat jelas pipi Sungmin yang gembung. "Telan chagi." Sungmin menggeleng, Donghaepun mencium Sungmin, mengambil sedikit cairangnya dari mulut Sungmin, agar Sungmin bisa menelannya. Donghae lalu mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin, mengarahkan juniornya kearah Lubang Sungmin.

Jlep~

Junior Donghae sudah masuk sepenuhnya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan. "Akkhh.." Desah Sungmin saat Donghae mulai menemui titik sensitifnya Sungmin. "Akkhh..Akkhh..faster .." Donghaepun mempercepat genjotannya membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan. "Akkhhh..chagiya..aku mau keluar." Ucap Donghae

Crott~

Donghae pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole Sungmin. Lalu mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Sungmin mengocoknya hingga orgasmenya keluar. Sungmin sudah terkulai lemas, melihat Sungmin yang sudah hampir tertidur membuat Donghae ingin melakukannya lagi, Donghaepun membalik tubuh Sungmin, lalu memasukkan juniornya kembali lalu menggenjotnya kembali.

Donghae sudah berorgasme berkali-kal didalam hole Sungmin, Donghaepun menyudahinya, melihat hari pukul sudah menunjukkan 4 pagi, Donghaepun ingin menyusul Sungmin kedalam mimpi.

Cup

Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, lalu Donghae tidur untuk menyusul Sungmin kealam mimpi.

END

Mianhae lama gak publish, soalnya cerita-cerita author pada terhapus semua (gak sengaja), jadi author bikin ni fanfic. mianhae kalo FFnya pendek. Mind to review


End file.
